


Lonely

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought you’re already asleep.” Now it was a little embarrassing how he avoided making noise on his way here, even though the other coudln’t even hear him. “... sorry that it took me so long again… my boss said that the workload will be reduced by next month and then I’ll have more time for you.” </p><p>“It’s okay. Renji really, you worry too much.” He gently patted the empty spot next to him. “I missed you…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kawaiibossAssSwagbitch420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiibossAssSwagbitch420/gifts).



> I am so rusty when it comes to writing smut, I hope you can still enjoy this // I blame Kai for making me write this. Damn you Kai.

“I’m home -” It had been an awfully long day at work, but it was nothing unusual by now. “Itou…?” Usually he straight up jumped onto Renji when he got home from work, but he was nowhere in sight. 

Maybe he was already asleep… considering how late it was, it would be best to call it a day and sleep too, even though he wasn’t really sleepy. A little disappointed Renji took his shoes off and sighed heavily. He hated coming home so late, all he wanted now was to see Itou, but he coudln’t ask him to stay up late, waiting for him to come back. 

But complaining wouldn’t make it better now, he should just go to bed. Careful, better not make too much noise, but he wasn’t the best when it came to tiptoeing through the house. At least the stairs didn’t creak when he walked on them, but he still felt like he made too much noise. All lights were turned off, so he was pretty sure that Itou was alseep but walking past Itou’s bedroom he took a look inside to find it empty. Did he go out…? Usually he left notes that said that he was coming home late. Even though he wasn’t sure if Itou was in the house or not, he continued tiptoeing till he finally reached his bedroom. 

“Oh -” There he was, lying sprawled across Renji’s bed listening to music, he sat up as soon as he spotted his boyfriend and smiled at him. 

“Hey…” His slender body was barely covered by a loose white shirt, apparently nothing else. 

“I thought you’re already asleep.” Now it was a little embarrassing how he avoided making noise on his way here, even though the other coudln’t even hear him. “... sorry that it took me so long again… my boss said that the workload will be reduced by next month and then I’ll have more time for you.” 

“It’s okay. Renji really, you worry too much.” He gently patted the empty spot next to him. “I missed you…” 

Only now he realised how much he had missed him too. When he was around Itou, he forgot about all the stress and frustration that build up during the day. Renji slouched down next to him and gave him a brief kiss. Did he really not wear anything besides that shirt…? His hand wandered up his boyfriend’s thigh as they shared a longer and more passionate kiss and … yes, he only wore that shirt. 

It seemed like Itou had already planned staying in this room over night or at least for a little while as he started to play with Renji’s belt, not being able to open it up. 

“Why don’t you take off your uniform already… I mean it’s nice to have policemen as boyfriend, but now I want you and not detective Yomo…” There was something swaying in his voice, there was this spark in his eyes that he only had when he really meant what he said and after weeks and weeks of abstinence it was something they both needed. 

“If you insist…” It was such a chore to take his clothes off now, why was he even complaining, not like they’d never done it fully dressed before. Just to tease Itou a little more than needed he only took his shirt off before he slowly unbuckled his pants. “Are you drooling -?” 

Itou carefully covered his mouth and blushed. “... in your dreams…” But he could barely hide how much he wanted to have sex with his boyfriend now, he could barely think about anything else. “Hurry up… please…” 

“Hey, be a little more patient…” He laughed before he pulled Itou into a kiss, but a plain kiss wasn’t enough now, their teeth touched as their tongues rubbed against each other. The younger one’s palate was so sensitive and every time Renji touched it, he moaned into the kissed and kicked his feet not knowing how else he could handle this sensation. 

They broke the kiss as it got almost impossible to continue because of the soft moans, not because they disturbed it, but they had the desired effect on Renji. 

Itou’s hand ran down his chest, over his belly down to his groin. “You’re so hard…” He gulped and moved closer to the bottom of the bed and finally launched Renji’s pants on the floor where they belonged, then he placed himself between his boyfriend’s legs and grabbed his erection firmly. He always underestimated the size, sometimes he even thought he was overestimating it… but he wasn’t. 

Even after all the time that they were dating, Renji got still flustered when his boyfriend gave him a blowjob, it wasn’t because he was uncomfortable with having sex, but because of the fact how much Itou enjoyed it. He always spent minutes just gazing at his erection before even making a move. 

Their eyes met as his tongue slid over the shaft of Renji’s cock, he threw his head back and exhaled sharply. After all the weeks that he barely even had to time to think about sex, after all the weeks in that tension build up he was even more sensitive to the touch of another person. 

Itou’s left hand moved in a slow pace but his grasp was even firmer than before, resulting in turning his boyfriend into a moaning mess. Stopping abruptly didn’t help much either, but his hand was already covered in precum and there was no chance that he’d let it go to waste. 

Renji looked up and his face felt like someone set it on fire as he watched his boyfriend lick his body fluids off his hand. He looked up for a brief second and grinned at him before he lowered his head and swallowed him whole. “Oh God… Itou -…” No, no chance, he couldn’t form a proper sentence under these circumstances. 

Now all he could do was to place his hand on his boyfriend’s head and try to pace him, but Itou was relentless. How could he forget how good it felt when the rough texture of his tongue slid over his dick, his throat was so warm… slowly but steady his mind went blank and he gave into them temptation of pushing Itou deeper into his lap. 

Finally, he was always too nervous to grab him with a little more force but it wasn’t like he was going to break him. Actually Itou liked it when Renji finally let himself go and gave into his desires. 

He could feel his boyfriend’s fingers dig into the skin of his thighs and the pain only increased the pleasure, his soft moans also didn’t really help, Renji felt every vibration of Itou’s vocal cord and it made him dig his hands deeper into his soft blond hair. 

The moans that came deep out of his boyfriend’s throat were the signal that he was on the verge of an orgasm, so Itou slid his free hand over his boyfriend’s thigh and grabbed his hand. Even though Renji pressed him into his lap with so much force as came into his mouth, he held Itou’s hand so gently that it made his heart ache. 

“Are you okay…? Sorry if that was too rough, I got carried away…” 

First of all he had to swallow that load and cough. “No no it’s okay.” Then he wiped over his mouth and leaned forward. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Not really caring about what was left of him in his boyfriend’s mouth, he pulled him into another kiss. 

“Do you want to go on or are you tired…?” Even though his erection was painfully hard, Itou didn’t want to push his boyfriend into having sex when he was too exhausted. 

“I’m okay…” 

How could he smile so sweetly while he poured lube all over his fingers, knowing what would come next Itou impatiently got up and placed himself on the other’s lap. 

“Hurry up…” He whined barely being able to wait any longer, if he could he’d just move a few inches deeper and take his boyfriend’s dick in dry, but that was irresponsible, so he decided to wait. 

“Patience is a virtue.” But he’d lie if he said that he had enough patience for this, still he didn’t want to hurt his little fox so he gladly waited. 

As soon as Renji carefully pushed his index finger into his rectum Itou moaned out lightly and placed his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders for support. Now he moved careful and gentle again, making the blond one whimper while he pushed his body harder onto the other’s hand. 

“More…” Itou wouldn’t stop whining until he got what he wanted. 

“Sshhh… let me do at my pace okay…” Maybe a kiss would distract him. 

His lips were so soft and it actually helped this little problem impatience problem. Itou wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and made a happy little noise as he pulled him into an embrace. The happy noises turned into surprised moans as another finger slipped into his bottom. 

Finally… he broke the kiss and placed his head on Renji’s shoulder, moaning as loudly as he could. Gently kisses were placed all over his neck as his boyfriend proceeded to finger him. It was almost scary how only his fingers already filled him up almost completely, but Renji was moving so slow… too steady. He got sick of being patient and started moving his hips on his own, fucking himself with his boyfriend’s fingers. 

“Do you enjoy yourself…?” A sheepish grin formed on his lips, seemed like he was really proud of himself. 

“Mhm…” Itou was way too busy to give him a proper answer and it got even more difficult when felt the third finger entering him. If he’d keep on moving Renji really wouldn’t be the only one who came more than once today. 

After months they practically spend studying each other’s bodies, memorising every part that was especially sensitive, it wasn’t hard for Renji to find Itou’s weakest spot and over stimulate it. Now there was no chance that he could move his hips on his own and he just gave up and let the older one do all the work. 

“I love you…” His lips were so close to the other’s ear that it tickled as he spoke, but the sensation the words and a small bite in his earlobe send through Itou’s body were enough to make him cum all over his boyfriend’s upper boy. 

Neither of them cared, Renji slowly pulled his fingers out and moved backwards, seemed like his little fox had a plan as he pushed him deep into the mattress. 

The little bottle of lube squeaked as the blonde one pumped out the remains of the transparent liquid before spreading it all over his boyfriend’s erection. “Can you assist me a little bit…” 

So he wanted to be on top this time. “Sure.” It rarely happened that Itou wanted to do it in this position, but Renji enjoyed every single time he sat on top of him. He grabbed his cock firmly as Itou slowly sat down on his lap, carefully taking it in, inch for inch. 

“Fuck…” Nothing was comparable to this feeling, his blood was boiling and he felt dizzy, but it was so good. Still feeling his boyfriend’s hands on his ass, Itou bend down to give him a kiss. His hands ran all over his toned body, Renji moaned lightly as Itou touched the one incredibly sensitive spot on his chest and moaned a little louder as he started moving his hips. 

Itou was so light and small, even though their height difference wasn’t too drastical, their bodies were built so differently that it was an odd contrast, maybe that was why he was always scared to hurt the smaller one, but there was a lot of force and power in that slender body and he’d use it all to fuck Renji mercilessly. 

“I missed you…” It just slipped past his lips, the thought just overcame him. “I missed you so much…” All he wanted now was to be close to him as close as possible. 

Even though it wasn’t your usual dirty talk, it still had a nice side effect as Renji pulled him closer and gently caressed him as their hips thrust against each other. “I missed you too -” It was so hard to speak, having sex after such a long time was over stimulating and Itou’s relentless source of energy didn’t help. 

“Give me your hands…” He stopped for a second to intertwine his fingers with his boyfriend’s and looked him deep in the eyes. “I love you.” They tightened the grip as Itou started to move again. “I love you so much…” 

Why did his body react so strongly to these words? Every time they slipped past Itou’s lips it was like an electric shock ran through his body, he wanted to hear it again and again. 

Itou’s moans almost sounded like he was growling, but it was so good to feel Renji filling him up completely, it was so good to feel their bodies rub against each other. 

What a lovely face he made while he was moaning so carelessly, sometimes he looked down and bend over to give his boyfriend a kiss but it never really lasted long as the moans made it nearly impossible to do anything else. 

His movements got rougher, faster, he knew that keeping up this pace would make them reach the climax soon, but it didn’t matter. Nothing really mattered right now, he only wanted to be close to Renji. 

Their kisses were delicate while they tried to outdo each other on who could move with more force. Unwilling to let go of each other the older one pushed his thighs up, resulting in Itou falling over and landing on his chest, he wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller body and rammed his thighs against his bottom. 

“Renji fuck… I- Renji I’m -” His fingers dug so deep into the other’s hand he was scared that he actually hurt him as this point, but it seemed like it didn’t really matter. Both of them were shaking and breathing heavily, they were so used to each other that they now even managed to climax at the same time. Itou didn’t care much about the mess they made and slung his arms around his boyfriend. 

“... you smell…” 

“... you too.” 

After a brief moment of silence they started laughing and shared a few clumsy kisses. “We should take a bath…” Renji murmured before trying to sit up, but Itou wouldn’t let him go so easily. 

“Can I sleep in your room tonight…?” 

“Sure.”


End file.
